


Control

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Injured You, Injury, Minor Injuries, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Paddling, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for @writeblrs Seuss March Prompts3. Control





	Control

For many people, Dean was a very predictable man. Burgers, booze and boobs are all that’s needed to make him happy. But there was something else too. Something that only you could give him, as his fiancée. The first time it happened, you were only joking about and brought the handcuffs out, not expecting Dean to be so willing. Very quickly, you learnt that Dean Winchester is a sub, he loves giving up control, even for a few hours. 

“You’re an ass” He hissed, to Sam. Dean had fucked up the hunt, made a silly mistake but it nearly killed you, and he was taking his frustrations out at everyone else. Once the car was in the bunker, Dean and Sam were both at your side, trying to help you out. It wasn’t a significant injury, only a skin deep gash but the positioning of it meant that you were having difficulties in sitting down and walking.   
“Get off her” Dean growled. Sam rolled his eyes and walked away, not wanting to start an argument again. Dean wrapped your arm around his shoulder and lifted you as he began walking you to the bedroom. Now alone, you could chastise Dean.   
“I think someone’s getting a punishment tonight” You hissed.   
“Yes, madam” Dean said. Walking into the bedroom, he eased you onto the bed and removed your blood soaked t-shirt, before going to find a needle to begin stitching the wound. 

When he returned, he was surprised to find that you were already up and moving.   
“It was skin deep. A bandage was fine” You shrugged.  
“You, however” You started, prodding your finger into his chest.  
“Your behaviour has not been fine” You spoke, voice full of domination.   
“Yes, madam” He spoke.   
“Naked. Hands and knees” You ordered. Dean nodded and quickly did as you asked. Unlocking your drawer, you pulled out the cock ring and the paddle, both of which Dean hated with a passion. You heard his whimper, and watched him shift away.   
“Dean” You warned. He shifted back into the position.   
“You need punishing. If not this, I’m afraid you will be going without sex for a month, with a cock ring on” You warned.  
“And before you say anything, I have a dildo. You won’t be able to come” You countered, knowing that his argument would be that you would be missing out. Though reluctantly, Dean nodded and watched as you rolled the cock ring onto his already straining length.   
“How many?” You asked, patting the paddle against your hand lightly.   
“How many do you think, madam?” Dean responded.   
“10” You smirked, watching as he flinched slightly.   
“Yes, madam” He sighed. 

Shifting on the bed, you moved into position.  
“Count them out, boy” You ordered. The wood swung through the air and smacked against Dean’s ass with a thud.  
“One” He gasped, jolting against the searing pain. 

This repeated several times until Dean had tears streaming down his cheek. His ass was red raw, you could feel the heat radiating from it.   
“Last two” You murmured. Dean nodded.  
“Oh god, thank you madam” He almost cried. You smiled and gently rubbed over his ass, relishing in the slight hiss. Pulling the paddle back, you spanked him twice more.   
“Good boy” You smiled. Dean nodded and whimpered. Moving to the drawer, you pulled the soothing cream out. Pouring some onto your hand, you massaged it into Dean’s ass.   
“Have you learnt your lesson?” You asked.   
“Yes, madam” He cried. Shifting, you peaked between his legs. He was rock solid, dripping pre-come from the purpling head.  
“If you get me off…I’ll ride you” You promised, moving to sit in front of him. Dean’s eyes lit up and he trailed his eyes down your body, moving to tug off your sweatpants and panties. Tossing them aside, Dean quickly dived down, teasing your slit with his tongue. You moaned and knotted your fingers through Dean’s hair, holding his head down as he hurtled you towards orgasm at the speed of light. Your legs were shaking and quivering, wrapping around Dean’s head, only pressing his tongue into you deeper.   
“Fuck” You shouted, hurtled over the edge and coming on Dean’s tongue. 

Your chest was heaving, your panting loud against the otherwise silent room.  
“Fuck” You panted. Dean chuckled and kissed you gently, sharing your taste.   
“Lay down” You groaned, while attempting to stand up. Dean smiled and laid on his back, resting his hands behind his head. You reached down and took the cock ring off.   
“You can’t come until I say so” You ordered.   
“Yes, madam” He responded. You smiled and straddled his lips, biting your lip as you slowly dropped down. The burn was delicious, Dean was always able to stretch and fill you in ways that you could never recreate. 

Dean’s hands gripped your waist when you were seated, careful to avoid dislodging the bandage. You raised your eyebrow and watched as he moved his hands back by his side, biting his lip when you began to roll and gyrate your hips. A moan wriggled its way from Dean’s throat as you rolled your hips, pulling yourself closer to your second orgasm.   
“Fuck” Dean murmured.   
“You close?” You asked. Dean nodded, barely able to get the word out.   
“Go on, come” You smiled. Dean groaned and bucked up into you, coming with a shout. In a split second, he had you flipped over and was pounding into you against the bed until you came with a groan. 

As much as Dean liked to let go of control, it never lasted long.


End file.
